Slayer
Slayer is a very versatile skill. The difficulty of this skill can highly vary depending on your gear, combat stats, and bank. Slayer experience is awarded upon killing a monster that is assigned by one of the 5 Slayer Masters. Slayer experience is given at the server's normal skill rate (x20 Runescape's Experience Rate). Slayer is a very popular way of training combat, as it kills two birds with one stone (Both combat and the skill itself.). Slayer can be a worthwhile skill to change as it grants access to many items that are only obtainable through this skill. To receive a Slayer task, players must visit one of Five Slayer Masters throughout Crystal 498. All but the first Slayer master have a Combat level requirement, and only the final Slayer master also has a Slayer level requirement. The tasks assigned are generally appropriate for the Combat level of the player, assuming he or she uses the highest level master available. Players may be assigned a task which requires the use of Slayer-specific items to deal damage or a killing hit; in addition, some monsters require the player to use special armour to prevent stat reduction. Other assignable monsters are those which do not require a minimum Slayer level or materials to kill, and are otherwise normal monsters. All slayer masters sell the same batch of slayer equipment which is necessary to kill certain slayer monsters. When you get your task, you can ask the master for advice on killing the assigned monsters, they will tell you if special equipment is required. If there is no equipment necessary they will give you some other tip such as: this monster is weak to poison/magic. However, it is agreed by many slayers that asking for information isn't very useful. One of the things the masters sell is an enchanted gem, once you start training (this involves some begging from your chosen master) you get one for free, afterwards you buy them for 1 coin each. These allow you to contact your slayer master, ask for tips, ask who the master is and where they are located, and most importantly see how many monsters you still have to kill. The gems cannot be used to get a new assignment, for that you must see a master in person. Players who have unlocked the Lunar Spells can also use the spell NPC Contact in order to receive a new assignment from a slayer master of their choosing. The slayer gems automatically put you through to the slayer master who will be best for training you, this may not be the one who gave you the assignment. It is advised to use the master the slayer gems contact you to. The masters vary in the level of difficulty of their assignments, two of them require certain combat levels before you may get assignments from them. If you go to a slayer master that is too hard for you, the master in Burthorpe may consider giving you an easier assignment if you talk to him. However, this only works if the assignment is something that he doesn't assign. For example, if Duradel assigns you Desert Lizards, then the Burthorpe slayer master cannot change your task, as he too assigns Desert Lizards. All slayer masters can assign the same monsters as the masters below them, however as their difficulty increases there is a substantially higher chance of getting a more difficult monster. The masters are shown on the Map with a yellow skull icon. Note: Skipping assignments Cost 100gp * you slayer level, (Ex. slayer level is 90 * 100 =9,000gp). Slayer Equipment __FORCETOC__